Gravity Falls: Truth Or Dare!
by Journal Sketch
Summary: Get ready for the strangest GF Truth Or Dare yet! With any and every character you can think of, rainbow-sparkle sweaters, and yours truly, Journal Sketch! P.S. I am not doing any more questions or dares anymore. I'm finished with this fanfic, sorry.
1. Hey There!

**Journal: Hey guys! This is Journal Sketch here! And I have some people I**

**want you to meet!**

**Dipper: Wait-how did we get here?**

**Journal: With my awesome imagination powers! They only work in fictional areas.**

**Mabel: Can you create a sweater made entirely of rainbows and sparkles?**

**Journal: Sure! *waves her hands, and a sparkly rainbow sweater appears***

**Journal: Here you go! My gift to you! *tosses Mabel the sweater***

**Mabel: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! *gives Journal a hug***

**Stan: Yeah, yeah, emotional stuff, why the heck are we even here? You just kidnapped us for money, huh? Well YOU'RE NEVER GONNA GET IT!**

**Soos: *panicking* She kidnapped us?!**

**Wendy: *rolls her eyes* If Journal kidnapped us and wanted money, then we would all probably be tied up.**

**Bill: Messing with me is not a good idea. But I would enjoy getting back at them!**

**Robbie: This is pointless, I'm supposed to be at band practice! What are we even doing here?**

**Pacifica: Yeah, I'm like, totally missing my thousand-dollar spa treatment!**

**Gideon: I'm FREE!**

**Journal: Everybody, please! I know you're all wondering why you're here, but allow me to explain. Welcome to the one-and-only, Gravity Falls: Truth Or Dare! Okay, it's not the FIRST Truth-Or-Dare, but-**

**Dipper: TRUTH-OR-DARE?! I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES FROM THE LAST TIME I PLAYED THAT!**

**Bill: Guilty!**

**Wendy: So...what if we don't play?**

**Journal: You don't have a choice! My imagination powers make you blurt out a truth, or do whatever dare, whether you like it or not!**

**Bill: We'll see about that..**

**Journal: Okay! Here are the rules!**

**1. PM only please if you want to send truths or dares!**

**2. No sexual dares, questions, OR ANYTHING!**

**3. No profanity!**

**4. (this one is for the GF characters) If any of you refuse to play *glares at Bill* you will be forced to read my most popular fanfic yet: The Disney Factory!**

**Bill: Eh, I already read Disney Factory. Preferably, I would have liked it more if I was more hidden, deep in the shadows.**

**Journal: Oh, and the characters! Here are a list of all the GF characters that I have in my Truth-Or-Dare, but you can gladly add ones that I haven't put in here in a PM or something!**

**Dipper**

**Mabel**

**Stan**

**Soos**

**Wendy**

**Bill**

**Gideon**

**Pacifica**

**Robbie**

**Waddles**

**Candy**

**Grenda**

**Jeff**

**Blendin**

**Quentin Trembley**

**Bear-O**

**and anyone else that comes to your mind!**

**Dipper: Now what?**

**Journal: Now we just wait for PMs to come! But in the meantime...**

**Mabel: Let's watch Dream Boy High!**

**Everyone Else: NOOOOOO!**

**Candy and Grenda: YAY!**


	2. And Let The Chaos Begin

**Journal: WOOHOO! WE GOT SOME QUESTIONS AND DARES!**

**Dipper: *begins silently praying***

**Journal: But before we start, you can vote on where we get to go as we play! Here are the options:**

**Disneyland**

**That weeping angel mansion (I forgot the name sorry) from Doctor Who**

**Ponyville (and yes, everyone, including myself, will become a pony)**

**That's all the options for now!**

**Wendy: So, what do you have?**

**Journal: Our first dare is from ... *whispers into Dipper's ear***

**Dipper: She said WHAT?!**

**Journal: You have to, it's the law of fandomness...or something...**

**Dipper: Um...okay...**

**Journal: *muttering* I'm gonna go sit in this corner, miserably if she has feelings for him, too.**

**Dipper: *walks up to Wendy* Uh...Wendy?**

**Wendy: Yeah?**

**Dipper: I...uh...Ikindofhaveacrushonyou! There, I said it. *looking down and blushing***

**Wendy: Aw, Dipper, you're so sweet. Maybe sometime, you wanna go out?**

**Dipper: *perks up* Sure!**

**Wendy: But for now, let's just call this a friendship before we jump into anything serious.**

***Wendy and Dipper start hugging***

**Mabel: My WenDip fanfics have all come true! *flashes a camera***

**Journal: *begins to curl up and be miserably in a corner* Why can't I be beautiful?**

**Mabel: Wait a second! Is that what I think it is? Journal, are you-**

**Journal: Absolutely not! *blushing***

***all eyes go on Journal***

**Journal: Anyways! On to the next dare! This person has quite a few of these!**

***everyone starts moaning***

**Journal: The next dare...*begins laughing histarically***

**Pacifica: What's so funny?**

**Journal: Oh, sorry! It's just for this next dare, Bill, you have to go into human form, and do the lamby-lamby dance in a lamb costume! And then Mabel gets to take a video of it, and post it on Youtube for all to see, along with a video of Dipper doing the lamby-lamby dance!**

**Dipper and Bill: WHAT?!**

**Mabel: YAY! And I can post the video of Dipper doing the lamby dance when he was three!**

**Dipper: YOU KEPT THAT?!**

**Robbie: Wait, I'm confused. So Dipper did some wimpy lamb dance or something?**

**Journal: You'll see! Now Bill, if you don't mind.**

**Bill: You will mind once I visit you again every night and give you those haunting nightmares of the boogeyman from Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**Journal: True. But this is gonna be worth it!**

**Bill: *groans, snaps his fingers and turns into his human form, with a lamb costume on***

**Mabel: This is an important event in history about to be made! *gets out her camera and starts recording***

**Journal: Well, get on with it!**

**Bill:**

_**Well,**_

_**Who wants a lamby lamby lamby?**_

_**I do! I do!**_

_**So go up and greet your mammy mammy mammy!**_

_**Hi there! Hi there!**_

_**So march, march, march**_

_**around the daisies!**_

_**And don't don't don't**_

_**you forget about the baby!**_

_***wink***_

**Bill: *snaps his fingers, and is out of his lamb costume, but still in human form* Are we done here?**

**Journal: Not quite! Mabel, did you upload the video?**

**Mabel: Sure did! Along with Dipper's lamby dance? Does anybody want to watch?**

***everyone gathers around Journal's laptop, and watches the video***

***younger Dipper is very short, with big eyes and an adorable little smile on his face* **

**Older Dipper: *is hiding in shame***

***younger Dipper sings and dances like any little kid would, unashamed and unafraid, and in this super-high little kid voice. Journal begins to have a huge fangirl attack, and everyone has to calm her down until she is stable.***

***everyone is ROTFLOL, except for Wendy and Journal, who just feel bad for Dips, but they also think that it's super-cute.***

**Journal: Well! I'm kinda tired, so until next time, folks!**


	3. Love Is A Stupid Game

**Journal: Hi everyone! We are back with even more questions and dares!**

**Waddles: Oink (Translated: Oh dear.)**

**Journal: Okay! Stan, you have to dress up in a ballerina costume for the rest of the game!**

**Stan: I was taken hostage against my own will, AND NOW THIS?!**

**Gideon: *is making his ridiculous giggle***

**Mabel: But Stan, that would look fabulous!**

**Journal: *snaps her fingers, and Stan is dressed in a pink leotard, with a sparkly tutu, with tights and slippers.***

**Stan: Whoever made this dare, YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WILL FIND YOU!**

**Bill: Hey! Snapping fingers is my thing, not yours!**

**Journal: *grins and shrugs* Next up, the truths!**

**Everyone: *wails in hopeless despair***

**Journal: These two are for Wendy!**

**Wendy: Okay.**

**Journal: Wendy, who do think would win in a battle of brains, and who would win in a battle of broads?**

**Wendy: If it were a battle of wits, I'd have to say Bill, because he seems to know a lot...almost too much.**

**Bill: Oh, but I do, my dear Ice Bag! And I know your personal life, too!**

**Wendy: Um...moving on! And if it were a battle of broads...I'd honestly have to say me, if we're talking about the people in this room.**

**Journal: Awesome! Now Wendy, for the next question: Who would you rather go out with, Dipper or Robbie?**

**Wendy: Well, seeing as I kind of just asked him out, I have to say Dipper.**

**Dipper: *is blushing and making a happy grin***

**Journal: *rolls her eyes***

**Journal: Okay! Next up, we have some questions and dares from a random person in a review, and...should I count this one? Eh, I'll let it pass since I'm nice!**

**Stan: (muttering): And we wish you weren't so "nice."**

**Journal: Yep! We've got a CanDip shipper!**

**Dipper and Candy: A WHAT?!**

**Journal: First thing! *pulls Candy aside, and they enter a private room* Candy, do you have a crush on Dipper?**

**Candy: *shyly* Well, Dipper is the only guy who has ever been nice to me, and he's so sweet and smart... Yes, I do have a crush on him. If only he wasn't so focused on Wendy...**

**Journal: *wiped away a tear* I know how you feel.**

***Candy and Journal begin to break down sobbing, and hug eachother***

**MEANWHILE**

**Pacifica: Ugh! They've been in there like, forever!**

***Journal and Candy enter, faces red from the tears***

**Dipper: Were you guys...crying?**

**Candy and Journal: NO!**

**Journal: Uh...next dare! *laughs nervously***

**McGuckett: My! What suspicious laughter!**

**Journal: *pulls Dipper away into the same room***

**Dipper: Is this going to leave me in tears?**

**Journal: *is staring at Dipper, blushing and smiling***

**Dipper: Journal?**

**Journal: *snaps out of her fantasy* Uh, yeah?**

**Dipper: What's the next dare?**

**Journal: Oh...right...the dare. Dipper, you have to... *sigh* you have to kiss Candy.**

**Dipper: *blushing* But, I've never actually just kissed a girl before!**

**Journal: Well...maybe I can show you-**

**Dipper: *obliviously* That's okay, Journal. I want to be able to do this myself.**

**Journal: Dang it.**

***Dipper and Journal enter***

**Mabel: Well that wasn't long at all! So Dipper, what was the dare-**

***Mabel stops as Dipper walks over to Candy, and holds her as they start kissing***

**Stan: I'm confused. What happened?**

**Journal: (all sad and depressed) Humanity, Stan, the sick, cruel world of humanity. Okay, um...are you two still there?**

***Dipper and Candy split apart for a breath, as they laugh in an embarrassed way***

**Journal: Now you guys have to read a CanDip fanfiction together, and tell me what you think about it. Here, I picked one out for you to read.**

**Dipper and Candy: Okay. *as they walk into the separate room, they giggle***

**Journal: *sighs* What's the point?**

**Mabel: The point if what?**

**Journal: Of trying.**


	4. Gideon Is A Creep!

**Journal: (miserably) Hey guys. It's me, Journal. So...yeah more questions and dares. Yay.**

**Bill: Why are you so sad, Journal? Oh wait! I know! It's because-**

**Stan: Cannit, Bill!**

**Waddles: *begins chewing on Stan's tutu***

**Stan: AH! Get away from me, pig!**

**Mabel: Wait, Stan! Are you saying that you...like your ballerina costume?**

**Stan: NO! This old thing? Please!**

***everyone stares at Stan, and Journal has lightened up a bit***

**Stan: But-I-AGH! I'M SICK OF THIS! *walks away muttering to himself***

**Journal: On that note, I'm officially announcing new places for us to go while we play, since nobody seems to be voting! Here are more options:**

**A boat out in the Amazon, with many dangers that threaten our lives**

**The Dreamscape**

**A spaceship**

**A dragon's lair**

**Bill: I like the second one!**

**Journal: Also, um...Dipper? Candy? How did you like the fanfic?**

**Candy: It was...really good. *girly giggle***

**Dipper: The fanfic was fine, but...**

**Candy: But what?**

**Dipper: It's just, I'm having a really hard time choosing between Candy and Wendy! I'm sorry, but you both are amazing girls, and I just can't decide!**

**Candy: It's okay, Dipper.**

**Wendy: We'll give you time to decide.**

**Journal: (muttering) Yes, please do take the time to think it over.**

**Dipper: Thank you! I'm just glad yu're not mad at me, or at eachother.**

**Robbie: So, has this pretty much turned into the Dorky Bachelor or what?**

**Journal: Now, and last but not least from this random Guest-person, Mabel! You get to slap Gideon!**

**Stan: *rushes back into the room* Did I just here the words 'Gideon' and 'slap?'**

**Gideon: No! Not my perfect face!**

**Mabel: Alright! *slaps Gideon in the face***

**Gideon: My face has been touched by an angel from heaven.**

**Mabel: Ew!**

**Journal: Moving on! These next dares are from my BFF, Lori-Mischief's Brat! Stan!**

**Stan: Oh crap.**

**Journal: You have to give away all your money to the salvation army!**

**Stan: NO! NEVER!**

***several minutes later***

**Stan: *sigh* Goodbye, my sweet money. I'll miss you.**

**Journal: Now that that is taken care of, we have one more dare before we close this chapter! Mabel, this time, you get to punch Gideon!**

**Mabel: YES! *punches Gideon in the face. HARD.***

***Mabel accidentally knocked Gideon unconscious, and his face is all bruised***

**Mabel: I didn't know I was that strong.**


	5. CUPCAKES

**Journal: Hey guys! We are back-**

**Bill: And sexier than ever!**

**Journal: *slaps forhead* No, we are back with more questions and dares!**

**Everyone: BOO!**

**Journal: These are from an author named Forest, who made unique questions and dares to specific characters!**

**Dipper: Please not another shipping, I don't think I can handle it!**

**Journal: Okay, forest! Take it away!**

**Forest: Hi, I'm Forest, and this is my OC, Black! She's a death angel!**

**Black: *nods***

**Forest: And we have some truth-or-dares for you guys!**

**Stan: And nothing can save us from this never-ending ride of torture.**

**Forest: Dipper, let's be honest here. Do you like Wendy for her personality, or her looks? Or do you just really want someone to love you?**

**Journal: You have to be completely honest, Dip.**

**Dipper: Oh, gosh. Honestly, I started liking Wendy because of her looks at first. But then, at the Dusk2Dawn, when she totally saved my reputation, I realized how caring of a person she is. Also, I've never really had a girlfriend, and I've just felt so lonely, and I felt a need to be loved. So, all three, I guess.**

**Everyone (except Robbie, Gideon, Stan, Candy, Journal, and Black): Aaawwwww.**

**Journal: Okay, what next, Forest?**

**Forest: I want to know if Dipper has read any of the GuyxGuy fanfics!**

**Dipper: No. End of discussion.**

**Forest: Also, I want you to know what it would be like having a Multiple Personality Disorder!**

**Dipper: Um...**

***later on***

**Journal: Wow! I had no idea that MPDs could be SO CUTE! *fangirl moment* Oh, sorry! Anywho, Dipper went through an MPD that we like to call Jack, and he acted like a little kid! SOOOO ADORABLE!**

**Dipper: And apparently I also had another MPD where I was a psycopath named Frank who wanted to kill everyone. And so they tied me down.**

**Journal: Yeah, that wasn't so adorable.**

**Journal: Now that we're all done with Dipper, let's go to Mabel!**

**Forest: Mabel, you're awesome, and don't let people like Pacifica tell you otherwise.**

**Pacifica: Hey!**

**Mabel: Aw, thanks Forest! You're awesome too, you know!**

**Forest: And on that note, I have a friend named Bright, who is just like you, and she would love to hang out with you sometime! She's happy, outgoing, and loves to make stuff!**

**Mabel: That sounds AMAZING! I love always finding a new friend!**

**Forest: And also, here you go! *hands Mabel a sweater* The very first Button Sweater! Made entirely of buttons!**

**Mabel: A rainbow-sparkle sparkle sweater and NOW a button sweater? This day just keeps getting better and better! But which one should I wear?**

**Journal: We'll give you time to decide, but in the meantime, let's go head over to Bill!**

**Forest: Bill, you now have to spend an hour in a dark room with Black, who may or may not kill you slowly and painfully.**

**Bill: We'll see about that.**

***one hour later***

**Bill: Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Forest: But where's Black?**

**Bill: Oh yeah, that! *coughs up angel feathers***

**Forest: AAHHHHHHH!**

**Bill and Black: BAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

**Forest: Wait...what just happened?**

**Bill: Haven't you learned, Forest, demons and death always work together! Also...I may have temporarily hypnotized her to do anything according to my will.**

**Forest: When Black is no longer under your control, you're going to regret what you did.**

**Bill: *shrugs***

**Journal: Okay then! Forest, anything else for Bill?**

**Forest: Just one more question for you: If you had to choose either to have Dipper or Mabel for your assisstant, who would it be?**

**Bill: I don't really know why I would even need someone's help, but I would have to say Shooting Star. She's much more gullible and naiive.**

**Mabel: Am not!**

**Bill: Aw, isn't she just a darling? *strokes Mabel's face***

**Mabel: GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**Journal: And with that taken care of, let's go see what Robbie is up to!**

**Robbie: *is strumming a tune on the guitar***

**Forest: Robbie!**

**Robbie: Hey, what up, dork?**

**Forest: Answer my question or you'll be in the same state Bill was in, only it will be much worse.**

**Robbie: *puts down the guitar* Ugh, fine.**

**Forest: Do you like Wendy just because of her looks? Because, personality-wise, you guys seem very different.**

**Journal: *uses her imagination powers to make him tell the truth***

**Robbie: Okay, yes. I only like Wendy because she's super-hot!**

**Wendy: Well in that case, forget about us ever getting back together!**

**Mabel (singing): Weeeee are never ever ever, getting back together!**

**Bill: AHHHHH! NO! NOT THE MUSIC! IT BURNS! IT BURRRRRNS!**

**Forest: And Robbie, if you even think about hurting or teasing Dipper, SO HELP ME I WILL PUT YOU IN BLACK'S DUNGEON!**

**Journal: I'm there with ya, sister!**

***fist bump***

**Forest: I just have one more dare for Wendy!**

**Wendy: Yes?**

**Forest: You get to hit anyone in the room, and they can't do anything about it!**

**Wendy: No problem! *punches Robbie in the face, and leaves him crying a bit***

**Wendy: That kind of felt good.**

**Forest: And before we go, one last thing: CUPCAKES FOR EVRYONE!**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Forest (whispers to Journal): They may or may not be from a psycopathy pink horse. Each of them are drugged.**

**Journal (whispering back): Now why would I want to give out these?**

**Forest (still whispering): You see that cupcake right there?**

**Journal (whispering): Yeah?**

**Forest (whispering): That one will make the consumer fall madly in love with whoever gave that cupcake to them.**

**Journal: WHO WANTS CUPCAKES?**


	6. Why You Gotta Be So Mean?

**Mabel: This is even worse than the Smile Dip! *barfs into a trash can nearby***

**Bill: I thought that the cupcake was simply divine! Nothing that gets you going better than one of Pinkamena's cupcakes!**

**Journal: *slightly disturbed at Bill's statement* Ooookaaayyyyy...**

**Dipper: Journal?**

**Journal: Yes, Dipper? (whispers: I hope the effects start working now)**

**Dipper: *leans on Journal* You're really pretty, you know.**

**Journal: *makes a huge smile and starts to blush* Thanks, Dip! *nervous laugh***

**Stan: Now I'm more confused than ever!**

**Mabel: ...What was in those cupcakes?**

**Journal: What do you mean?**

**Dipper: I love you, Journal.**

**Journal: I love you too, Dipper.**

**Bill: *goes in between them before they are about to kiss* I hate to interrupt, but, (whispers into Journal's ear: My dear Journal, you do realize that this is only temporary, and once the drug wears off, you're going to have to give a huge apology and confession to Pine Tree. And even if it didn't wear off. it's not even real. Then again, what do I know about "reality?")**

**Journal: Yes, I know. But for now, I just want to feel like I'm loved. *leans on Dipper***

**Wendy: But what about the dares?**

**Journal: Oh right! The dares! Um...alright! Midnight's Haze has been the only person who has even voted, and because of that, we will go in the place of her choice for this chapter: a spaceship! *closes her eyes, opens them, and they are on a spaceship***

**Journal: Oh crap.**

**Dipper: What's wrong, Journal?**

**Journal: Does anyone know how to fly this thing?**

**Everyone: Nope.**

**Bill: I DO!**

**Journal: *sarcastically* Oh yeah! Because trusting you is such a great idea!**

**Stan: You realize that you could just fly it with your weird imagination stuff.**

**Journal: Right! I nearly forgot! Hehehe...**

**Journal: But let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Everybody: NO!**

**Journal: Gideon, you have to go out into the deep, cold, black abyss of empty space without your helmet.**

**Gideon: NEVER! YOU FOOLS HAVE MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE!**

**Stan: *kicks Gideon off of the spaceship, as he slowly drifts away***

**Journal: We should look away now, this should be gruesome.**

***everyone looks away from the window that shows the view of Gideon, except for Bill, who is watching intently***

**Journal: While that is happening, Midnight Haze also said that...*takes a closer look at her PMs* hold on...this can't be right...**

**Bill: Let me see that!**

**Journal: NO!**

**Bill: AHAHAHAAAAA! It says here that I get to skip a dare! I see we have some of my fangirls!**

**Journal: Why does Bill have to have fans?**

**Dipper: It's okay, Journal.**

**Journal: *smiles* You're right, Dipper. It's okay. Let's get on with the game! Pacifica, you have to wear all of Mabel's sweaters.**

**Pacifica: No way am I wearing one of her ugly creations!**

**Journal: First off, Mabel's sweaters are awesome, and second, you don't have a choice.**

***Pacifica has tried on Mabel's shooting s****tar sweater, mustache sweater, and her sunset sweater***

**Journal: *giggles* You look like Reverse Pacifica!**

**Everyone (except Bill): Who?**

**Journal: Um...nothing important.**

**Dipper: What now, Journal?**

**Journal: Everybody gets to slap Gideon!**

**Wendy: But isn't he kind of...**

**Journal: Don't worry! I'll bring him back!**

***Gideon comes back...in one piece***

**Stan: So, how was it out there being dead?**

**Bill: Did you bring me a souvenir from Tartarus? Man, I haven't talked to the guys down there forever!**

**Gideon: About time ya'll brought me back.**

**Journal: The only reason we did is because Midnight's Haze dared everyone to slap you!**

**Gideon: WHAT?!**

**Mabel: What are waiting for? **

***Everybody starts slapping Gideon hard in the face. Gideon has several bruises and is bleeding, so he passed out...hopefully passed out***

**Journal: Is he...?**

**Dipper: It's okay, Journal, I'm right here.**

**Wendy: What's the next dare?**

**Journal: Midnight Haze gave all of us pie! And she didn't exactly say what kind of pie, so I'll make it chocolate cream pie, because that's my favorite!**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Journal: But she said that Gideon can't have any, he just has to have balut instead.**

**Stan: *since Gideon is unconscious, he chucks the balut at him***

**Journal: Man, a lot of these dares are making us look mean. And that's it for this chapter! I'm sorry I haven't been posting any for a couple days, yesterday I had a seven-hour rehearsal for a play that I'm not very fond of being in.**

**Wendy: That sounds boring!**

**Journal: It was long and tiring.**

**Dipper: You'll make it through, Journal, I believe in you.**

**Journal: Oh Dipper...**

***Journal and Dipper kiss***

**Dipper: *passes out as they split apart for air***

**Bill: See! The effects have worn off now. He may stay like tyat for a while. But when he wakes up, he won't remember what happened.**

**Journal: Yes, Bill, I don't need you teaching me!**

**Bill: Of course you don't! It's just fun annoying my fellow human beings!**

**Journal: *groans***


End file.
